Stop! Lemon Time!
by Sega Nesquik
Summary: Not much to say, but after seeing other writers make lemon compilations, I thought I might as well jump onto the same boat, and try it out. Make sure to check the rules! Summary is terrible, I know!
1. Reward from a Rebel

**Hey everybody, Sega Nesquik here. No this is not a new story. I was talking with a friend of mine about writing one-shots, and given that it might take a while for me to get back to writing chapters for my other stories, I guess I might as well do this to tithe the readers over. Inspired by Tafyapyap's Drabblemon Party!**

**Anyway, here's the first chapter to my own one-shot lemon compilation. If you have any requests, the rules will be at the end of this chapter. Because of how uncommon Rebelshipping stories are, I asked myself why not start there? So here goes nothing...**

**I should also mention that the Hilbert and Bianca here are different from the Hilbert and Bianca in The Dream World. And this is after the events of Black and White, if you were wondering. And by the way, every chapter is straight up lemon scenes, so don't be expecting anything for story...**

* * *

**Pairing: Hilbert x Bianca**

**Genre: 1st person, romance.**

* * *

_Well, this is it, Hilbert. _I thought to myself. _Chapter 25 of Kid Icarus Uprising. The War's End. The final showdown with Hades. Already obtained the Great Sacred Treasure. My weapon of choice doesn't matter, but it's stats and modifiers do. I spent five months constructing this, but I've successfully crafted a Darkness Bow with 6 stars of Range Damage, Overall Defense +8, Health +5, Full Health Boost +5, and Recovery Effect +6. If this doesn't stop the God of the Underworld, I don't know what will. Selecting chapter 25, I cranked the intensity meter to 9.0 and was about to select Move Out!..._

"Hey, Hilbert!" I suddenly heard a cheerful voice coming from behind me, instantly ruining the moment. Closing my 3DS and taking my headphones off, I turned around and saw Bianca as I put my handheld on a drawer next to the bed that we were sharing. After having stopped N, Ghetsis, and bringing the end of all of Team Plasma with Lady Reshiram at my side, I started to travel across the Unova region again to make sure there no more members in hiding, trying to return at full power. But then again, with N having left Unova, and Ghetsis seemingly wiped off the face of the Earth, whatever's left of Team Plasma should be no more than a complete pushover.

After I saved everybody in Unova, her father developed a lot of trust towards me, and allowed for Bianca and I to start dating. Given how close we became, I had her tag along with me as Reshiram and I cleared out whatever was left of Team Plasma. We were currently sharing a room over at the Pokémon Center in Driftveil City, with a snowstorm keeping us here until the storm settled. It was also really late, at least 9:00 PM. Painting a smile, I gave her a hug, and kissed her on the cheek asking, "Is something wrong, sweets?"

"No, Hilbbie!" she replied staring me down with her adorable green eyes. "Ever since that blizzard happened, we've been stuck here for weeks!"

Pulling out a calendar I had carried with me, I took a look at the date before responding with a smile "Bianca, it's only been four days that we've been here."

Sighing, she muttered "It feels longer! I can't stand it anymore!"

Understanding her aggravation, I gave her another hug asking "Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

Before I could react, she grabbed my head, and planted her lips against mine. Once she pulled back, Bianca explained with a grin "You have done so much for me, and for everybody, Hilbert. You saved my Munna back at Castelia City, helped me convince my father to allow me to continue travelling, you awakened Reshiram from ancient legends, and with her power, you saved us all, humans and Pokémon alike from being separated by Team Plasma forever. And I want to repay you for all that you have done." As she said that, she took her hat off and threw it to the side, while her dress had fallen off, and she started removing her shirt...

"You really want this, Bianca?" I asked her with a hint of shock. "I mean, if you father finds out about this and you get pregnant..."

At the mention of her father, she pulled out what I hoped was a birth control pill from her purse, and downed it with a bottle of water. After that, she asked with a grin as she walked up to me, swaying her hips from side to side, "Do you think I want to be a mother now?"

Knowing that she had no interest in raising a family yet, after all she was already 19, and I was 20, I had responded with a half-smile "Of course not." as I threw off my black sweater. As I jumped onto the bed and removed my jeans, Bianca jumped onto me, already down to nothing. "You really want this, Bianca?" I asked her with a hint of surprise.

"Yes I have." She responded as she pushed me down, and rubbed her B-cup breasts against my bare chest, her already emitting moans from the pleasure. Feeling her skin pressing onto my own turned me on instantly, something that she quickly took notice of as she raised herself and crawled backwards towards my hips, where she already saw a bulge in my jeans. Without hesitation, she ripped my jeans off, as well as my dark blue boxers, exposing my now eight inch member to her. She suddenly grabbed my dick with her left hand and stroked away until a small bit of pre had leaked out, causing her to say teasingly, "Aw, my little Touya is excited..."

After she licked the pre off of my member, almost throbbing in her grip, she let go before crawling back up to me, and pressing her lips against mine. Surprisingly, I didn't taste any of my fluids as her tongue slipped into my mouth. When she pulled back again, I asked her while admiring just how beautiful she really was, "So you really want me to take you, don't you?"

"Of course!" She grinned as she grinded her hips against mine. "Like I said before, Hilbert, I want to repay you for everything you have done. This is the least I can do."

"Very well." I had responded with a smile as I worked myself into her virgin slit. Once I was halfway into her I had stopped upon feeling a barrier of sorts inside her.

"Hilbert, why'd you stop? I'm already aware of how much pain there will be." Bianca said, as I looked up at her.

"Fair enough." I said as she brought her head down to kiss me again. Ceasing the opportunity, I locked lips with her as I thrust myself into her as deep as possible. As our lips were locked, I lightly rubbed my fingertips across her back and her thighs to distract her from whatever pain she was going through until it wore off.

Almost gasping for air, Bianca pulled back as she looked down at me and said, "Ok, I'm good. Didn't expect it to be so big inside me." Finishing what she had to say, she placed her hands on my shoulders as she raised herself and started to bounce on me, riding me like a blonde cowgirl. I just laid back as my girlfriend dominated me, but I can't let her do all the work. As she continued her actions, she screamed out from the pleasure "This feels amazing! Why didn't we try this sooner?!" Smiling at her question, I pulled my hands off her hips as I grasped her breasts, making her scream out more. I have to say, I love how the Pokémon Centers here have soundproof rooms!

As I kept thrusting into her, I could feel my dick throbbing inside, so I quickly said moaning, "Bianca...I...can't...hold...it...in..."

"I...can't...either..." she responded through gasps...

"I should...pull out.." I said about pull out before I came in her.

"You...just...saw...me have...one of those...pills earlier. Feed my hungry womb with your white hot seed!" she retaliated. As soon as she said that, my vision blurred as her vaginal muscles constricted me and she came, her fluids pouring out onto my hips, and my member exploded from my own orgasm, expelling my semen deep into her. After her orgasm wore off, she collapsed onto my chest, exhausted, saying out of breath "That...felt...amazing...we should do that...more.." before falling asleep with me still inside her.

"Good night, Bianca." I whispered with a smile as I kissed her forehead. I was almost tempted to crawl out of bed, and clean myself off, but I'll worry about it in the morning. Seeing my 3DS on the drawer close by, I picked it up while trying not to disturb Bianca, who was already fast asleep on top of me. Turning the volume down, I opened it up, seeing where I last left off on Kid Icarus Uprising. Seeing the intensity on 9.0, I took a look at Bianca, then back at the game before I made up my mind...

_Another time, Hades. _I thought to myself. _I will take you on another time. _As I shut the game down, put my 3DS back on the drawer, and threw the bed sheets over us as I fell asleep with a very happy Bianca. Taking one last look outside, I saw that the blizzard had stopped. Awesome, we can continue our pursuit of whatever's left of Team Plasma. But for now, I wrapped my around Bianca, and let sleep take me as I dreamt of what kind of future we could have together...

* * *

**Well, everybody. Here is my first attempt of writing a one-shot. Clean off your keyboards if you got them dirty somehow, and tell me in the reviews how I did, along with how I can improve. If you have a request for a lemon, here are the rules...**

**Pairing: No yaoi or yuri is allowed, I also refuse to write Pokémon x Pokémon scenes. I'll only do human x human, or human x Pokémon, although I'm more comfortable writing male human x female Pokémon. I also refuse to write lemons using characters from the manga. I also refuse to write lemon scenes using any Pokémon that resemble monkeys. I have my reasons for that. I also refuse to write lemons using Poison Type Pokémon (Gengar and Toxicroak are the only exceptions for requests).**

**Genre:**

**Scenario: Optional, but I'd prefer to have one for a blueprint.**

**Now that the rules are settled, I am heading back to college, so updates will be slow. I will still keep chipping away at this, along with The Dream World, and The Chosen One. But for now, Sega Nesquik...OUT!**

**Update: I'm taking requests for characters from the anime now, just don't be surprised if I butcher them in any way.**


	2. Saved by the Heal Bell!

**How's everybody doing, Sega Nesquik here with another one shot! Enjoy! Feel free to prove me wrong in the reviews, but I think I might've written the first male trainer x Blissey lemon. And for the sake of this story, trainer Ethan here is 18-20, rather than 10-12 like in the games.**

* * *

**Request by Dude492**

**Pairing: male trainer X Blissey.**

**Genre: 1st person, romance, Poképhillia.**

* * *

It was just another day for me. My name is Ethan Hibiki of New Bark Town. I already obtained the eight badges of Johto, scored a girlfriend in the form of Gym Leader Clair from Blackthorn City. I already conquered the Johto League, made Clair's cousin look like a complete joke, and am already in Kanto right now obtaining the badges there. Heck, I'm over at the Viridian Forest right now, with my Typhlosion, Espeon, Heracross, Ludicolo, and Tyranitar, as well as the newest member of my team, a Blissey I befriended as a Chansey back at the Safari Zone next to Cianwood City. Running through the forest, I started thinking about Clair. I'm sure she is doing fine without, me, I should probably contact her after I beat Bro-

Forgetting to keep my eyes on the dirt road, my left foot got snagged by a random tree root, causing me to somehow turn around, and twist my ankle. After crashing face first, I slowly pulled myself up, clenching my teeth as I collapsed back onto the ground from the pain I was having right now in my ankle. Crawling up to a tree, I pressed my back against it, pulled out my Pokégear, and took a look at the map of Viridian Forest to see where I was. Seeing where I was, I could only wonder if something good could come out of today. Especially since I am stuck in the middle of the forest, without a Pokémon that knows Fly, and I can't just limp back to Viridian City or Pewter to get help. Before I could come up with an idea, my Blissey, whom I named Charlotte, jumped out of her ball.

_"Bliss?" _she asked me with concern.

Giving her a hug, I responded trying to ignore the pain, "Sorry, Charlotte. I just sprained my ankle, so we are kind of stuck here. I should probably send out Tyranitar, and piggyback her, so that we can get to Pew-"

Before I could explain my plan to her, she had walked up to my left foot, where I sprained my ankle. "Uh, Charlotte? What are you doing?" I asked her as she inspected my sprain. She whipped out a random Miltank Bell, and started swinging it slowly and peacefully. As she did so, I felt the pain from my ankle disappear as if I didn't sprain it at all. Gesturing her to sit on my lap, I had said "Thanks, Charlotte. I owe you one. As your trainer, how can I rep-" Before I could finish, she somehow pulled me into a kiss. As she did so, I heard the sound of that same bell she pulled out earlier. Somehow, it sounded different, it sounded dirty, not to mention I could smell some kind of refreshing aroma coming out of her...

And for Charlotte kissing me, she was not as good as Clair, per se, but I was both surprised and impressed with her. She must've been enjoying it too, because I could feel her very round hips rubbing against my own, as well as my pants tightening up around the crotch. Instantly realizing what she wanted, I pulled back, quickly saying "Charlotte, are you in heat?"

_"Bbbllllllliiiiissssss..." _She responded in a moan as I felt some kind of fluid seeping out of her and onto my pants.

Oh, great. I am stuck in the middle of a forest with a Blissey in heat, and if Clair ever finds out that I cheated on her with a Pokémon, well, let's just say I am basically lunch for her Gyarados...

Realizing that there was no way around it, I had said, albeit grudgingly "You want this, don't you?"

_"BLISSEY!" _She screamed out. I was kind of surprised, but gave in willingly.

"Very well, Charlotte." I said to her as I opened the fly to my jeans, and exposed my now seven inch member out in the open. Taking a quick look around, I smiled with satisfaction that there was nobody around before I inserted slowly entered her vagina, which was a bright red in contrast to the white around her hips. It's kind of sick when you think about it as a guy, losing your virginity to what literally looks like a giant **(I know 4'11 is not giant, just rollout with it)** pink and white egg. Grabbing her hips to balance her, I penetrated her, instantly taking her virginity. I braced myself, expecting her to scream out in pain, but no, she was enjoying every second of me being inside her. "My, aren't you a naughty little nurse, Charlotte?" I asked her with a grin as I started to in and out of her.

_"Bllllliiiiiisssssssss"_ she moaned with her eyes shut, as she entered her own literal state of bliss. I kind of wish I was doing this with Clair, but there's nothing I can do about it now.

"Guess I'll have to use Punishment on you then" I responded as I flipped Charlotte onto her back, and I started thrusting into her, and she emitted more moans. Thinking about it, after she healed me up, I should've brought her over to the Pokémon Center, that way we'd be someplace more comfortable. "**_Oh, well. Can't stop what I started now."_**I thought to myself as I sped up my thrusts. As I did so, I brought my face close to Charlotte's as the both of us kissed and got into a tongue match of sorts. Pulling back and noticing her expression, I had asked her starting to sweat from my own pleasure I was feeling. "Still enjoying yourself, aren't you?"

_"Bliss Bliss Bliss" _She responded through gasps, still keeping her eyes shut from whatever pleasure she felt.

Feeling my urge to release, I quickly asked "Charlotte, I can't hold it. Want me to pull out?"

Rather than say anything, she tried to pull me close with sad excuse for arms, so I thrust myself as deep into her as possible. _"BLISSEY!" _she screamed out as my seed was expelled deep into her womb. I moaned out as I felt her fluids coat the ground under her, and her muscles pulled my dick in deeper, milking it like a Miltank for more. Once her orgasm wore off, I attempted to pull out my now limp member, but sensing my actions, she grinned, and used another Heal Bell, arousing me and restoring my erection as if what I just did never happened as well as healing herself of any signs of exhaustion she had earlier.

Giving her a half smile, I asked "You really want me to use Gunk Shot in you until you're filled completely?"

Keeping her grin she moaned seductively, _"Bllllliiiiiissssssss."_

Shrugging, I said "Very well" before I started thrusting again, but wanting to tease her, I moved really slowly while giving her another kiss.

_"Blllllliiiiissssss." _She moaned from under me, most likely begging me to speed up my actions.

Seeing her close her eyes again, I sped up my thrusts, making her scream out in pleasure. Feeling my urge to release come back, I didn't bother asking her again, knowing that she would want my seed inside of her, as I hilted myself again, and launched another round deep into her, mixing in with my load from the previous session. Now really exhausted from our moment, Charlotte fell fast asleep onto the soft grass. Pulling out of her, I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Taking another look around, I gave the now asleep Charlotte a kiss on her forehead before I recalled her back to her ball. Noticing that my jeans were stained by her fluids, I opened my backpack, and pull out another pair of jeans. Realizing that I just cheated on Clair, I suddenly felt awful about what I just did.

Pulling out my Pokégear, I asked myself, "Do I really want to do this?" Before I could consider calling her, the Pokégear started beeping. Flipping it open, I saw Clair's name on the screen. Answering the call, I asked her cheerfully "What's up, my favorite Dragon Warrior? How are things back at Blackthorn?"

"I'm...so...sorry, Ethan." she replied panting. "You remember...that male...Dragonite...I raised?" Before I asked her, it suddenly clicked to me what just happened to her...

* * *

**For anybody that is wondering, yes, I am a fan of the Ethan x Clair pairing (feel free to tell me in the reviews if there is an actual shipping name for this pairing), but that is beside the point. Again, the rules for requests are still the same from the first chapter. I should also mention that I do have one new rule. I also refuse to write lemons using pre-evolutions of certain Pokémon (Dragonair can be an exception).**

**Also, I am accepting writing lemons with Anthro Pokémon x humans. Still no yaoi, yuri or any bisexual pairings by the way. Sorry if I appear to be somewhat picky about what I will write.**


End file.
